elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleak Falls Barrow (Quest)
Overview *'Prerequisite':' Before the Storm' *'Quest Giver: Balgruuf the Greater ' *'Reward:' Ability to purchase a house in Whiterun *'Next Quest: Dragon Rising ' *'Reputation Gain': N/A Background "Jarl Balgruuf the Greater thinks that I may be able to help him, his court Wizard. Farengar wants you to obtain the shout from Bleak Falls Barrow." Walkthrough Bleak Falls Barrow Travel to the Nordic ruins of Bleak Falls Barrow and enter. Be careful traveling to the ruins, though; a dragon sometimes spawns outside. Low level players may want to enter quickly. Puzzle Room Moving through the crypt, you will eventually end up in a puzzle room containing three movable pillars on the left wall and a lever in front of the gate to the next room. In order to proceed, the symbols to the left have to be aligned to match up with the sequence shown on the wall above the gate. One of the symbols on the wall appears to have fallen down so the symbol is on the ground and there is an empty space on the wall. The correct order is random for every different playthrough. If you did everything correctly, the gate will open as soon as you pull the lever. Otherwise, an arrow trap will activate. It is also possible for the trap to be triggered by an NPC stepping on the plate. Arvel the Swift Travel further through the dungeon and you'll come to winding stairs that go downwards. There are Skeevers at the bottom, and just around the corner waits a Giant Frostbite Spider. Kill it and then speak to Arvel the Swift, who is trapped in a spider web. He wants you to free him, which you should do by hitting the spider web. As soon as he's free, Arvel will make a run for it - he is called "the Swift", after all. Chase him down and kill him, or let the Draugr do the work for you. When you cut him down, he recoils ands has low health allowing you to kill him before he can escape. The Golden Claw Arvel will have the Golden Claw with him. Continue until you pass through a hall where some Draugr wake up and attack you. Watch out when moving around in this room as there is a pressure plate near the enter and exit that will make a wall of spikes swing at you. Avoid the plate and move on. Your next obstacle will be another trap, just time your movements to get past the swinging axes. You can disable them with a chain pull after passing them. You will travel to another room with three more Draugr. Kill them and follow the path upstairs to continue on the path to the Golden Claw. Eventually, you will stand before a massive door with three movable rings. The Golden Claw is the key here, both literally and figuratively. You will have to align the three rings in a specific pattern, which can be seen when zooming in on the Claw in your inventory. The correct combination is (from bottom to top) Bird, Butterfly, Bear. When you aligned the rings correctly use the Claw in order to unlock the door. Word Wall Past the door lies the real treasure of the crypt: A Word Wall that will teach you the first word of the Dragon Shout 'Unrelenting Force'. Right afterwards, a powerful Draugr will emerge from the sarcophagus nearby. Kill it, loot the Dragonstone off its corpse, and leave the crypt through the exit nearby. Return the Dragon Stone to Farengar Secret-Fire. *If you are at a high level you will fight a Dragon Priest instead of a Draugr. This Dragon Priest does not have a mask however. Achievements After completing this quest you will earn the Bleak Falls Barrows achievement/trophy. Notes *Some people may already have the Dragonstone on them from The Golden Claw quest. If so, you can just give it to Farengar. *There is a locked chest behind the word wall, reachable by following the water stream backwards. *There is also an unlocked chest next to the waterfall that appears left of the stairs leading towards the exit. *There is bug that makes the Draugr (Boss) unlootable. Simply saving and then loading will fix this. The bug occurs most often when the Draugr is killed on the bridge leading to the word wall or further away from his coffin, killing the Draugr on the word wall plateau reduces the bug chance. *After making a new character and reaching Riverwood, you can go directly to Bleak Falls Barrow, and kill Arvel for the Golden Claw, then finish the Dungeon and get the Dragonstone off the Draugr's Body, and then exit, map to Riverwood, go to the Riverwood Trader, and give the Golden Claw to him. (gold amount varies by level) and then head to Whiterun. So you basically did two quest in one, and saves you from going back to Bleak Falls Barrow. *When fighting the final Draugr (Boss), you may run back to the bridge and go into Sneaking Mode, and use a bow to get a couple shots with the bow, then equip a melee weapon/spell or whatever you prefer to finish him off. *If you are playing on an Xbox 360 or PS3 and the pillars in the puzzle room or the rings on the claw door will not move, exit and re-enter Bleak Falls Barrows. Or, save and reload your game. *There is a small ledge that leads up to the exit if the player jumps onto that it is possible to use the bow to attack the Draugr without it hitting you, however it can still use its shout on you. *Once the Warlord Draugr is defeated, when you loot him for the Dragonstone you can also loot a War Axe with an Frost/Ice Enhancement. de:Ödsturzhügelgrab (Quest) External Links *Walkthrough Video Guide Part 1 *Walkthrough Video Guide Part 2 Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests